New Kid
by xCattyxCatx
Summary: I've decided to change things around. A new kid arrives just when there's a serial killer. Who is it? Who will be next? Rated T just to be safe. Slight violence.
1. Chapter 1

_New Kid_

I guess you could say it was a typical day at Seaview Middle School. The students were currently at their locker, getting ready for the day.

"Have you heard?" Lilly Trescott asked her two best friends, Oliver Oken and Miley Cyrus.

"No, what is it?" replied Miley, looking in her locker, debating in her mind on which books to bring along with her.

"There's a new kid. I haven't heard where she's from though," answered Lilly.

"A girl? Have you heard if she's cute?" asked Oliver, being his typical self.

They both shook their heads at him playfully and gathered up a few books. "We'll probably see her in one of our periods though," said Miley.

"We'll find out soon enough," Oliver told them, full of confidence.

They each headed to their first period class, which was algebra. Every now and then, you could hear someone talk about the new kid. It was as if someone new coming was rare. Walking in their first class, they did spot someone new. She was sitting in the second row, seat four. The girl has wavy, ash brown hair that reached her lower back and deep ocean blue eyes that were focused in her book labeled 'Angels and Demon' by Dan Brown.

"I think we should sit next to her, just to be friendly," suggested Miley.

"Good idea, Miley is always there to make the world a better place," Lilly said, walking over to the next right next to the new girl.

Oliver was already right next to her, trying to strike up a conversation. "So, what's your name?"

She looked up from her book and looked over at Oliver. "Caity Lenox," she responded with a southern accent.

Just then, Lilly and Miley found a desk next to Caity. "Where are you from?" questioned Miley.

"Alabama, are you from the south too? I kind of thought that because you have an accent also," asked Caity.

"Yeah, I'm from Tennessee. I almost forgot, I'm Miley Stewart, and this is Lilly Trescott and Oliver Oken," Miley replied, smiling.

"Please to meet you three," Caity said, smiling at all of them. "It's good to know that there are some people that talk to new kids."

"There are two people that you need to look out for though," said Oliver.

"Yeah, Amber and Ashley, the meanest girls that ever lived," Lilly finished.

"Thanks for warning me. I'll keep an eye out for them," Caity told them. The bell then rung and Mrs. Sims walked in. The day had officially begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The bell for first period to end rung, and everyone rushed out of the room. "Can you point me toward the direction of Mrs. Tietz's German class?" asked Caity.

"You take German? That is so cool," Oliver said to her.

"It's actually really simple. Ich habe hunger. It obviously means I am hungry. Easy as counting to ten," she explained to them.

"Cool! Now Lilly can say she's hungry in two different languages," Miley said, laughing. "Anyways, her class is down that hall, up the stairs and to the left," she told her, pointing her in the right direction.

"Thank you so much," said Caity. She walked off, in search of her next class.

"I think she's really nice," said Oliver as they were walking to World History.

"I think it's something more," Lilly told him, smiling.

He just shook his head at her and proceeded toward their next class.

It was soon lunch time. The trio headed to the cafeteria, chatting.

"Don't you think that test in Mrs. Frizzell's class was hard?" asked Miley, as they entered the cafeteria.

"Yes," Lilly and Oliver both agreed.

After getting their lunch, they looked around and spotted Caity, still reading her book while drinking some water. "Let's go sit by her," suggested Miley, walking over to her table. They both nodded in agreement and followed.

Caity looked up from her book to see them. "Hello again," she said, smiling at them.

"Hi," said Oliver. The three of them sat at the table and started talking away.

"Look, Ashley, it's the two hillbillies and the two geeks," said Amber, as she walked by them.

Caity sighed and stood up. "Amber, Ashley, I hope you know it's not Halloween. You can take back those hideous outfits," said told him. They just gave her a disgusted look and walked off. "I had to deal with them in third period."

"I feel sorry for you," Lilly said. "Anyway, let's eat!"

"Already had some," Caity said.

"That fast? Wow," Oliver said.

Miley then decided to ask Caity a few questions. "So, who's your favorite singer?" she questioned.

"Favorite singer? I have three of them. KT Tunstall, Christina Aguilera, and maybe even Hannah Montana," she answered.

Lilly, Oliver, and Miley all looked at each other. On the inside, Miley was smiling and thinking of something.

"Okay then, favorite movie?" Oliver asked.

"Phantom of the Opera or Red Eye," she responded.

So, the list continued with her favorite songs, color, food, actors, and so on.

I hoped you like the second chapter. I have so many hits, yet only two reviews. Please send in those reviews! Next chapter will be next weekend, but maybe earlier if you send in more reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I finally updated! School has been a mess. Tests, homework, and more tests. I've changed the plot around a little. Also, this chapter is dedicated to my loving boyfriend. He is so sweet!

Chapter 3

Now that Richard Keeth is eliminated, you're next. Yes, I will get you. You better watch out, princess, you are going to be next.

---------------------

It was now sixth period. The day does go by fast when you are enjoying it. Caity was currently in advance guitar, which was actually a mix of different fretted instruments. It included the guitar, mandola, mandolin, bass, mandochello, tenor and plectrum banjo, and a few others. Caity had her mandola in her hands, trying to concentrate on her piece. Mr. Back broke her concentration when he was explaining to her class about their spring concert, which is in a month.

'Blah blah blah,' Caity thought. She took a furtive glance at the clock. 'Only five minutes,' she kept repeating in her mind.

"Any questions?" Mr. Back asked after his long speech. No one raised their hands, for everyone was wanting to get out of there sooner. _Ring! Ring!_ _Ring!_ The familiar sound echoed throughout the building.

Caity stood up and quickly left the room. Next was physical education, or P.E. for short. At her locker, she met up with Miley, Oliver, and Lilly. "Hey guys," she said as she put in her locker combination.

"Hi," they replied in unison as they did the same thing.

"So, what's your next class?" asked Caity.

"Mine's English," replied Lilly.

"So is mine," Oliver responded.

"Mine is P.E., my least favorite class," replied Miley.

"I love P.E.!" exclaimed a very happy Caity. "Back in Alabama, I had the best P.E. coaches. There were three of them, whose names are Coach Norris, Moore, and Blackwell. I don't know their first names though. Weird."

"Three? I would have died," Lilly told her.

"Sure they made us run a mile every week and a two-mile run twice, but it had its moments. We did pickle ball, volleyball, stunts and tumbling, basketball, bowling, and much more," Caity explained.

"That sounded like fun," Oliver said.

"It was," Caity replied back. The bell rang, signaling them to hurry up.

"Bye!" they all said and headed for different directions.

"So, now we have P.E.?" asked Caity in the hallway.

"Yes, but be careful about Coach Lakely. He's very tough," Miley replied.

"I'm use to it."

"But you haven't been in our P.E. yet."

Caity knew that this would be a new experience for her. Let's just hope it's for the better.

-----------------------------------

Thus ending another short chapter. I'll try to make them longer. Again, sorry for the wait! Help me make them longer!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Sorry for the delay. School has been a nightmare lately. Ever done physical science? I hate it! It's a high school level science and I'm still in middle school. That tells you how hard my school is

Chapter 4

After school, Caity was outside the school at the bike rack. She grabbed her bike, thankful it wasn't stolen, for she didn't have the chain around it. Caity glanced up involuntarily at the wall in front of her and saw a post for class president.

'Interesting,' she thought. Caity had always wanted to run for class president: nevertheless, she was always scared of making a speech. Shaking her head at the dream, Caity got on her bike and rode home.

* * *

In a city hundreds of miles away, a killer looked down at his dead victim. "Phase two complete," he said to himself as he walked out of the abandoned warehouse. He pulled out a picture of a young girl, who might have been around thirteen. "I'll get you soon," he said to the picture. He put the picture away and walked into the darkness.

"Dang it!" yelled Caity for the hundredth time that afternoon. She was sitting at her computer desk, thinking of a speech for class president. She decided to do it, even with her fear of doing speeches. Caity crumbled up her piece of paper and threw it in the nearby wastebasket. "I need some music," she mumbled to herself. Caity stood up from her computer chair and walked over to her stereo. She debated what to listen to for a few minutes.

After a while, she decided on a song. KT Tunstall's song 'Black Horse and a Cherry Tree' was playing. Caity smiled at her choice. She was a big fanatic of this song. She knew the lyrics and could even play it on her classical guitar. Caity sat back down, focusing on her speech.

The next day, Lily, Oliver, and Miley were talking at their lockers about different subjects.

"What should we do on Friday night?" asked Miley.

"I don't know, bowling?" Oliver replied.

"No way. How about we go see a movie?" asked Lily.

Caity walked up to her locker and glanced over at them. "What are you guys talking about?" she questioned.

"What we should do on Friday," Miley answered. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"I think we should go see a movie," Caity said. 

"Told you!" Lily said to them. The bell rang for first period, and everyone hurried out of there.

Lunch came quickly, much to everyone's surprise. They were all sitting at a table, talking as usual.

"Did I tell you guys that I'm running for class president?" Caity asked, taking a sip of her water.

"Really? That's pretty cool," Lily said.

"I think Amber might be running. Everyone is going to vote for her," Oliver said.

"That is what my speech is about. I'm tired of the popular girls running for president. It's time for us normal kids to take a stand," Caity explained.

"Amber, did I just hear correctly? Is a hillbilly actually going to run against you?" Ashley said to Amber.

Caity turned around and gave them a disgusted look. "At least I'm not wearing a hideous mask early," she said to them.

"Why don't you go look in a mirror?" asked Amber, and then they did the finger thing.

Caity was getting angry now, and when she is angry, you better stay away from her. She stood up from her seat and glared at them. Taking her lunch tray, she 'accidentally' spilled her lunch all over their expensive outfits. "Oops, it slipped," she said innocently. Caity walked over to the trash can and put her tray on the top.

Now, everyone was laughing at Amber and Ashley. "Way to go!" the trio said to her. Caity smiled and walked out the lunchroom, finally accomplishing something she always wanted to do to in the past to other snobs.

* * *

Not a long chapter, but at least I updated! Please review people! Over 300 hits and only 12 reviews. No more updates till at least 6 more. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I will try and make the updates faster, but school is a killer. NEVER go to a magnet school.

Chapter 5

_Day of class elections…_

Caity was standing backstage, nervous as can be. Recently, she was told she had to perform a skit after her speech. She couldn't do anything but play the guitar! Caity listened to Amber's horrid speech. She promised shorter classes, better food, and everything else she can't do as a student.

"For my skit, I shall be performing _Who Said_ by Hannah Montana," announced Ashley.

Caity couldn't stand her singing. It was three minutes of pure torture! Still, how did Amber manage to get all those applauses at the end? 'It was her false speech, and the fact that she is a popular stuck-up snob,' she thought bitterly.

"Well, wasn't that…interesting?" announced the principal. "Next up is, Caity Lenox."

'Well, hear it is. The moment I've been dreading this past week,' Caity thought as she stepped onto the stage. The applauses started, and she became even more nervous. Caity tripped over a microphone cord, but thankfully she didn't fall. A few people started laughing at her, especially Amber and Ashley.

Caity blushed a deep crimson red, but then she quickly recovered. She stood next to the podium and looked at the hundreds of students. "Good morning," she said to everyone. "As many of you know, my name is Caity Lenox. There are many reasons to vote for me instead of Amber. One of them is that I actually care about your opinions." After that, she grabbed the microphone and began to walk around the stage, over coming her fears. "Sure I'm not popular, pretty, or rich. Those things don't matter in an election. What does matter is the class president is going to be doing.

"I can't promise you anything. I can't promise you longer time between classes, better lunches, or something else that is impossible to achieve." Caity looked out at the audience, having their full attention. She smiled when she spotted her news friends. "What I can promise is that each and every one of you will be heard. I _will _listen. Don't let a popular snob be class president again like in every school. That is all." Caity put her microphone but on the stand and went to fetch her guitar.

"That was a great speech. Now is her skit. Caity hasn't informed me of what it is, so I'm sure we'll all be surprised," the principal told them.

Caity came back on stage with her guitar. She smiled at everyone and began playing.

"_Two, three, four  
_

_woo-hoo,woo-hoo  
woo-hoo,w__oo-hoo_

_ well my heart knows me better than I know myself  
so I'm gonna let it do all the talking.  
woo-hoo, woo-hoo  
I came across a place in the middle of nowhere  
with a big black horse and a cherry tree._

_woo-hoo, woo-hoo_

_I fell in fear, upon my back  
I said don't look back, just keep on walking.  
woo-hoo, woo-hoo  
when the big black horse that looked this way,  
said hey lady, will you marry me?  
woo-hoo,woo-hoo_

_but I said no, no, no,no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me  
no, no, no,no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me_

_and my heart had a problem, in the early hours,  
so it stopped it dead for a beat or two._

_woo-hoo,woo-hoo  
but I cut some cord, and I shouldn't have done that,  
and it won't forgive me after all these years  
woo-hoo,woo-hoo_

_so I sent her to a place in the middle of nowhere  
with a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
woo-hoo,woo-hoo  
now it won't come back , cause it's oh so happy  
and now I've got a hole for the world to see  
woo-hoo,woo-hoo_

_but it said no, no, no,no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me  
no, no, no,no-no-no  
said no, no, you're not the one for me_

_ooooo,woo-hoo not the one for me, yeah_

_ooooo,woo-hoo  
said no,no, no,no, no, no, no  
you're not the one for me  
said no,no, no,no, no, no, no  
you're not the one for me_

_big black horse and a cherry tree  
I can't quite get there cause they've all forsaken me  
big black horse and a cherry tree  
I can't quite get there cause they've all forsaken me."_

Caity smiled as she ended her song. Everyone in the audience seemed to have loved that song. "Thank you everyone!" she said through the microphone. She glanced over at Amber and Ashley, almost laughing at their expressions. She was surprised that she could even sing _that_ well.

"It is time," a voice said to itself silently.

Suddenly, all the lights went out and it was pitch black.

* * *

Hello! Liked this chapter? I got the skit thing from Nepolian Dynamite. Couldn't help myself! And the song lyrics, sorry if there's any mistakes in there. Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

I was disappointed in the reviews. Only two? There were many hits though. I'm serious, no more updates until six reviews!

**Chapter 6**

Everyone was panicking.

"What happened?"

"Where are the lights?"

"Who did this?"

Everyone was asking the same questions over and over. After a few more seconds, the lights came back on. Only one thing though. Caity Lenox was missing.

* * *

Caity woke up with a sharp pain in her head. "What happened?" she asked herself as she tried to open her eyes. Looking around, she realized that she was suspended from the ceiling, upside down. Her feet were bound together by rope, which was tied to a hook in the ceiling, and her hands were tied behind her back. She started struggling, but it only caused her pain. "Help!" she yelled out to no one in particular.

"No one is going to help you here," said a deep, sinister voice.

Caity tried to look around, but see couldn't see anyone. "Who are you? What are you doing?" she asked.

"It's simple. I'm holding you for ransom. After I receive the money, I'm killing you," he answered calmly, as if he says it every day, "but I want it to torture you first for fun."

Caity could feel the tears in her eyes. He's going to kill her? What have she done to deserve this? Why does he still want to kill her?

As if he read her mind, he answered, "I don't risk being revealed, so I'm killing you instead of letting you free."

"Please don't!" she begged, her tears running freely now, "I promise I won't tell a soul!"

"Enough with the tears!" he yelled at her, "I've made my decision. You only have five more hours to live."

* * *

It was two hours after the disappearance of Caity Lenox. The police were inspecting the stage for any clues.

"I hope she's okay," said Miley as she was looking through the glass to the door of the auditorium.

"I too," said Lilly.

"I three," said Oliver.

They glanced back in the auditorium, looking at the police. "All I could find was this," announced one police officer to the principal, who also was in there. It was a small piece of paper with a letter written on it.

The principal shook his head sadly. "She's took young for this," he said to them.

The police officer looked on the back of the paper and saw a clue. It was a symbol for one of the old, abandoned warehouses in the outskirts of Malibu, approximately ten miles.

Miley faintly saw the symbol, but she still recognized it. "I know where we can try and look for her," she told Lilly and Oliver.

"Isn't it too dangerous? Shouldn't the police handle it?" asked Oliver.

"You know how the police are!" Miley shouted but in a whisper.

"How would we get there anyways?" asked Lilly.

"I know my dad won't let me go, but we have to save her!" Miley told them. "We can just walk there."

"Oh no, we are not walking there," Lilly said.

* * *

"I can't believe we're walking there," Lilly complained as they were walking down a nearly deserted road. Every now and then, a car would pass by them.

"Come on, it's only ten miles," said Miley. Each of them had a bat. It was the only weapon they could find quickly.

"Yeah Lilly," Oliver said. Everyone's adrenaline was pumping by now, since the kidnapper could be anywhere.

"Once we get in there, Oliver will quietly find Caity, and we'll distract the kidnapper," Miley explained to them.

'Lord help us,' Lilly thought to herself as a building showed up in the horizon.

* * *

Caity heard footsteps slowly approach her. "Well, your time is up. The ransom has been paid, and you still get to die."

Caity shook her head. "Please she begged," but it was futile. It would take a miracle to save her. Before he brought the gun up to her head, a crash echoed throughout the building.

* * *

Read and review! I will give you a better chapter if you give me more reviews! i'm thinking of making a sequel to this story...it depends. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Miley and Lilly were glaring at Oliver, who was standing next to a bunch of boxes that were knocked over.

"How could you?" Miley whispered to Oliver.

"It was an accident!" Oliver whispered back.

"Who goes there?" a voice yelled at them. The killer looked around, searching for the source of the noise.

"Oliver, you go rescue Caity. Lilly and I will keep him occupied," Miley told Oliver.

"You're lucky I brought that pocket knife along," he told them. He wished them good luck and head off to find Caity.

"I just hope we survive this," Lilly said or rather whispered.

"Same here, Lilly. Same here," Miley whispered.

* * *

Caity looked over at the killer, seeing that he was distracted. 'Someone has come to help me,' she thought. She was in pain being tied upside down. Wouldn't you be too?

The killer looked at Caity. "You got lucky this time kid," he said. "I'll be back in a minute. Don't go anywhere." The last line he chuckled to.

Caity just glared at him as he walked off. "Caity!" said a voice.

"Oliver?" Caity asked, recognizing the voice.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll get you down," he told her. Quietly, Oliver walked up behind Caity and proceeded to cut the ropes. It must have taken five minutes, but he got Caity down.

"Thank you so much," Caity told him.

"Not now, we need to help Lilly and Miley," Oliver told her. Caity nodded in agreement. She followed Oliver through the maze of boxes and rooms.

"Come out come out wherever you are," said the killer.

Behind a rather large box labeled 'fragile,' Caity and Oliver saw Lilly and Miley. "There you guys are!" whispered Oliver.

"Caity! Are you okay?" whispered both Lilly and Miley.

She nodded at them. "Yeah, but we need to get out of here." They looked around and crawled out of there silently.

"Not so fast," said a voice behind them. They all turned around and saw the killer looking at them, the gun pointed at Caity. "You four are not going anywhere."

Caity knew that she had to be brave for them. Right now, she didn't care if she dies. She stood up and faced the killer. "Bring it on."

Everyone saw that this was a sign to go. Oliver told them to go ahead and go, and they went regrettably. "Same here," said Oliver.

"This will be easy. After all, you two are just children," he said, and pointed the gun to Oliver. "You first."

Caity looked at him panicked, and back at the killer. He flipped the safety lock off and aimed carefully. "Nooo!" yelled Caity as soon as he pulled the trigger. She jumped in front of Oliver and fell on the floor, dead.

* * *

Sirens were heard off in the distance. The killer ran off into the night, not bothering with Oliver. Oliver was crying over Caity's dead body.

* * *

Review! Don't worry, this isn't the end. Don't give up hope! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_A week later…_

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver walked to another day of school. The death of Caity was saddening to them. Apparently no one else knew about her death.

"What shall we do now?" asked Oliver. They came up to their lockers and put in their combination.

"Just go back to our normal lives, I guess," Miley replied, tears forming in her eyes. She opened her locker and put her books in their.

"Let's try and cheer up. It's not the end of the world, except for her," Lilly said. After that last part, they all broke down in tears. The bell rang for class. All of them hurried to their homeroom and sat down in their normal seats.

Five minutes into class, there was a disturbance out in the hallway. The trio turned in their seats towards the door, hopefully to hear better, but it was futile. Next that followed was silence. Slowly, the door opened and there stood Caity. She smiled at everyone, and took her seat as if nothing happened. The principal came in and gave the teacher her piece of paper. After reading it, he nodded to the principal and continued class.

He was disrupted again when Miley, Lilly and Oliver hugged Caity. "We thought you were dead!" yelled out Lilly. After she said that, everyone started to whisper in wonder. What did happen to her?

"It's okay guys. That bullet didn't pierce my heart; it only hit my shoulder, which by the way you need to be careful of Oliver," Caity said.

He quickly removed his arms from her and blushed. "Sorry about that." Caity just smiled at him.

'Lunch! Finally!' thought Caity happily. With one arm, she managed to bring her tray to her normal table with the others.

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver sat down next to Caity after getting their lunches. "Please don't scare us again like that!" All three of them said to Caity.

She laughed and smiled at them. "Don't worry, I'll try not to." Caity made a slight grimace when she looked down at her meat loaf, or was it mash potatoes? No one can really tell with cafeteria food.

Just then, bursting through the lunchroom doors was Jake Ryan. "Great," Miley whispered.

The End

Sorry for the short chapter, but please review! I promise to make a sequel if I get at least five reviews. That's all I want for Christmas!


End file.
